


旻城车

by cheese0000



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Riding, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, minho in heat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese0000/pseuds/cheese0000
Summary: Jisung tied up Minho who is in heat.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 37





	旻城车

**Author's Note:**

> It was finished half a year ago. I want to revise it now,but I am lazy.

不要惹fa情的alpha  
“韩知城……你最好永远别把我解开……”  
李旻浩双手被绑在床头的栏杆上，rapper的金属项链坚硬且锋利，在手腕皮肤上印下一道道红痕。全身的衣服都被扒了个干净，充血到可怕的下体挺立在空气中，腰身不满地挺动着。  
omega浓郁的信息素是发情期的alpha无法忍受的，天然的春药渗透到全身的血液里，在下身聚成烈火，燃烧着自己的理智。李旻浩难耐地眯起眼睛，罪魁祸首正背对着他脱下裤子，一双细白的大腿在模糊的视野里晃动。想要这双腿紧紧地缠在自己身上，想要把暴躁的欲望送进臀缝间若隐若现的花蕾，听他甜腻的呻吟，在惩罚的顶峰来临之际带着哭腔向自己认错……  
“哥想要的话，接下来就要听我的哦～”  
带着笑意的话把李旻浩的思绪勾回现实，韩知城爬到李旻浩身侧，多余的白色衬衫在弯腰的姿势下起不到任何衣服该有的作用，反而看得人更加口干舌燥。一只柔软的手虚放在胀硬已久的头部上，以一种折磨人的力道轻抚下来，酥麻的电流从尾椎爬上大脑，李旻浩没忍住发出一声轻叹。  
“哥这里好硬，”韩知城似乎很满意对方的反应，手指在alpha的性器上戳戳点点，“先说说哥喜欢我的地方吧，要说到我开心为止哦。”  
“知城很漂亮，很可爱……”  
软乎乎甜香味的omega贴上李旻浩胸口，轻轻啮咬颤动的喉结，在锁骨上吮出鲜艳的吻痕。不安分的手指绕到脖子后面抚弄alpha敏感期的腺体，另一只手从胸口勾描着肌肉线条一路向下，撩拨硬挺的下身。  
“嗯……rap也说得很好，唱歌也很厉害……”  
“哥出道这么久就学了这些吗？”身上的人停下了动作，用有些撒娇的语气责怪道，“我并没有开心呢，重新来。”  
失去抚慰的雄兽从喉咙中发出丧气的低吼：“知城……知城是什么绝世大可爱啊。”身上的人噗嗤一声，重新套弄起柱身。  
“我上辈子是不是拯救了宇宙才拥有了知城呢……”  
下身被柔软湿润的触感包裹，李旻浩低头看到小松鼠毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己腿间，时隐时现的粉嫩舌头舔舐着紫红的阳物，手口并用地伺候自己高涨的欲望。  
“光是看着知城的脸我就……”  
发情期长时间的充血勃起让alpha一时无法被完全吞入。李旻浩尝试着轻轻向上挺了一下，回应的是一声细小的呜咽，见韩知城没有拒绝的意思便开始小幅度地运动起来。  
“……我就已经硬到不行了，要是能让我进入这具身体，射在知城里面，让知城……嘶……”  
韩知城把嘴里的东西吐出来，上面留着一排清晰的牙印：“夸人是这样夸的吗！”原本占领上风的人稍经挑逗就乱了节奏，情欲和羞臊混合成脸上鲜艳的红云。  
“难道我没有让知城高兴起来吗？”李旻浩理直气壮地反问，听不出一点羞愧的意思。  
果然不要指望这个人正经，韩知城也没回答，低头重新刚才的工作，舌尖赔罪般轻柔地舔弄自己咬出的沟壑。一只手探到自己背后，那里倒确实是挺“高兴”的，即使不在发情期，alpha强烈攻击性的气味和一番厮磨挑逗也唤起了他的欲望，后穴早已湿得不行，一开一合地吐着水等人进来。如果不是今天想趁着alpha发情期耍耍威风，韩知城早就趴在李旻浩怀里等哥哥艹自己了。  
空虚已久的湿滑洞口毫不费力地吃进了一根手指，韩知城不禁轻哼一声。李旻浩躺着享受下身的服务，嘴却是又开始了：  
“知城还有一个只有我知道的优点……就是，后 面 特 别 紧。”  
两根手指在窄道中反复推进抽出，艰难地为即将侵入的外人开路，敏感的洞穴在刺激下持续制造润滑的汁液。  
“不知道知城自己能不能感受得到呢？”  
比起嘴里的这根，手指的尺寸显然要温柔不少，可内壁已经抽搐着像要达到极限。韩知城尝试着将第三根手指塞进去，紧致的软肉咬得他难以动弹。他平复了好一会呼吸才开始搅动手指，指尖反复碾磨敏感的部位，疼痛与快感一齐冲上大脑，嘴上的动作也逐渐停了下来。  
被冷落的李旻浩什么也没说，虽说只能看不能吃，但谁会打扰漂亮omega自慰的场景呢？更何况这还是自己从还没分化养大的乖松鼠，像现在这样一个人沉浸在情欲中的画面可是难得一见。  
随着手上节奏的加快，韩知城的喘息也愈发急促，终于在一声尖细的呻吟中瘫软下去，后穴痉挛着涌出大股液体，淋得满手湿哒哒的。  
躺着的人满意地欣赏自家omega迷人的模样，小家伙狼狈地倒在自己身上，合不拢的大腿还在颤抖，也不管李旻浩还亢奋着，一头栽倒在他的腿间，高举的阳物就贴在软软的脸颊肉上，清晰感受温热的吐息。  
“知城一个人就完事了吗，明明发情期的是我来着。”李旻浩用胯部的挺动提醒身上装死的人。韩知城打起精神，将面前的东西重新含住，搜刮记忆里的所有技巧，柔软的咽喉被一次次顶撞时，亮晶晶的睫毛轻轻颤动。  
“嘴上功夫很厉害呢，各种方面的。”李旻浩不再忍耐，直接射在了对方嘴里。韩知城被塞得满满的，一时接不住，嘴角溢出丝丝白浊，连忙将嘴里的尽数咽下，舔舐依旧挺立的器物，将流下来的精液一滴不剩地勾进嘴里，嘴唇与柱头之间连着淫糜的银丝，分不清是精液还是口水。  
“真乖。”  
得了表扬的小家伙松懈地软下去，大口喘着气：“呼……我一个人来……也不是不可以嘛。”  
“可是我下面还是好胀呢，你看又硬起来了。”  
韩知城拖着酸软的四肢爬上李旻浩的身体，双腿分开跪在两侧，高潮余留的液体从穴口漏下来，滴在李旻浩的小腹上。  
“求我。”  
“求求知城了，给哥哥吧～”  
对方毫不犹豫地说了出来，甚至听起来有些轻浮。怎么会这样，明明自己被迫说这种话时羞得不行，为什么换了个位置感觉被调戏的还是自己。  
“不，不要急，马上就来了。”  
韩知城挪动屁股让穴口对准气势汹汹的柱头，粘腻的汁液从深处流淌下来，变成花瓣上晶莹的蜜。粗大的肉茎就着滑腻的蜜汁破开脆弱的花蕾，挤入绵软紧致的腔道，刚勉强开了个头就被咬得死死的。异物入侵的不适感险些让韩知城跪不住，用手撑着床才保证自己没有双腿一软整个坐下去。  
“哥……要进去了……”  
韩知城将身体往下沉，为什么还没到头呢，明明自己似乎已经被洞穿了。刚泄过一次的身体敏感万分，缓慢的动作拉长了被打开的痛苦，仿佛过了一个世纪才整根吃入。  
“还好吧，要不要让哥哥来？”  
紧张的内壁夹得李旻浩也不好受，欲望不上不下不得发泄在精神和身体双层面折磨着自己。见韩知城紧皱的眉头平复，内壁也逐渐放松，便试着向上挺动了几下。  
突袭的快感让韩知城尖叫出声，颠簸中像被顶上海浪的顶端，两只软绵绵的手按住李旻浩的腰：“不要动！我自己来……”  
韩知城提起身体，肉茎从湿暖的巢穴中不舍地抽离，又借着重力挤开敏感的穴肉，神经密布的内壁在反复刮蹭中向大脑传递着快感。自己掌握节奏的奇妙满足感过了羞耻心，可腰腿很快袭来的酸痛让这场主宾颠倒的情事难以维持。  
“哥……快说慢一点。”  
李旻浩第一次看到这样的韩知城，双腿大张着主动跨坐在自己身上耸动腰臀，累赘的衣服堪堪挂在身上，随着动作上下晃动，沉醉又痛苦的表情一览无余。李旻浩隐约想让这样的场景再持续久一点。  
“快说啊！”后穴的酥麻让身体几乎脱力，韩知城急得带上了哭腔。  
“慢，慢一点，知城。”  
韩知城重重地跌坐下来，双手一松趴在李旻浩身上。  
“我没有力气了……”  
“没关系，把哥哥解开好不好？”李旻浩还在韩知城的身体里，被动的抽插戛然而止，软肉仍轻微地颤抖着舔弄他的性器。  
韩知城抬起头，眼眶湿湿的，伸手去够床头的链子，精加工的金属闪着细碎的光，在焦距外变成模糊的斑点。  
“我打的是不是死结啊……”  
李旻浩的双手半天也没得到解放，身上的人反倒鼻子一抽快哭了。等到束缚终于稍有松动便急迫地挣脱出手，也不顾手腕上被划出的几道血痕，就着插入的姿势一个翻身，将还有些懵的韩知城压在身下，忍耐已久的欲望爆发成猛烈的抽插。  
韩知城还没有见过alpha的发情期，以为会和自己一样全身无力只能乖乖躺着等人来艹，可身上这家伙甚至比平时还凶，下面也仿佛大了一圈，恨不得每一下都要撞破他。  
“轻……啊……轻一点……”  
李旻浩完全不理会韩知城的请求，将他乱蹬的两条腿向下压到底，整个身体覆上去让小家伙没有半点逃跑的空间。近在眼前的omega面色潮红，目光涣散，李旻浩低头吻住湿润的嘴唇，胡乱地撕咬入侵。韩知城小心翼翼地回应着这个暴躁的吻，抱着李旻浩肩膀的手突然缠得更紧，omega的后穴剧烈地收缩，上下两张嘴都被堵得死死的，只能呜咽着发出拉长的呻吟。  
等内壁的痉挛渐渐平息下来李旻浩才肯放开韩知城的嘴，结束了高潮的omega仰着头大口地获取氧气，刚想闭上眼休息，体内的坚硬器物又开始缓慢抽动，每一下都带出一汪水，变成床单上深色的印记。  
“哥，不要了～”韩知城睁开湿润的眼睛，想用撒娇让哥哥到此为止。李旻浩果然从他的身体中退了出来，却又马上把他翻了个面，干脆地除去衣服，从后面捞起他纤细的腰。  
“你不知道我在发情期吗？”身后的alpha无情地宣判。完了，韩知城闭上眼等着那根硬物捅进来，后穴传来的却是柔软湿热的触感。舌尖伸进洞口浅浅地抽插，甚至恶意地发出令人脸红的水声。韩知城扭动屁股想要躲开，被身后的手牢牢箍住不让动弹。  
“现在有反应了吧。”李旻浩感到韩知城又开始兴奋，起身重新抵上湿滑的穴口，毫无阻碍地整根挤入。  
“其实我刚才还没说完，”李旻浩慢慢地退出到头部，紧致的穴肉马上收缩着挽留，“韩知城，艹起来特别爽。”  
无力的omega被人拉着高高翘起屁股，体内的巨物刚离开又凶狠地撞进来，速度不快却每一下都顶到最深处。脸埋进枕头里，发出含混的呜咽。  
“下面像会勾引人一样。”  
李旻浩加快了速度，俯下身舔吻韩知城紧张的后背，一只手伸到胸前，充血已久的红樱终于得到了照顾，在指腹的摩擦下很快变得硬挺肿胀。  
“不要……不要再说了……嗯……哥……”  
“叫得也好听，你知道你在床上的声音有多甜吗？”下流的话和刻意的水声几乎贴着韩知城的鼓膜，李旻浩不舍地放开了他的耳垂，转而攻向后颈的腺体。几处敏感点被一齐玩弄的omega抓紧了床单，无用地扭动挣扎，被身上的人惩罚地一咬。  
“啊！痛……”  
“好好闻……第一次闻到你的气味就想艹你了……”李旻浩将头埋到韩知城颈间，深深地感受omega独特的甜苦气息。香气的源头已经瘫在了床上，任李旻浩在他身上为非作歹也没有半点力气反抗，头脑也失去了思考，只有不断吞吐流水的后穴还在勤勤恳恳地工作。  
两人相连的地方已经一片泥泞，每一次撞击都伴着响亮的水声。李旻浩感觉自己捅到了一个小口，身下的人尖叫出声，不在发情期的omega竟被硬生生打开了生殖腔。  
“不要……哥……不要射进去……求求你了……”韩知城惊吓地扭过头，生殖腔被进入的疼痛让他清醒了不少，深处条件反射地绷紧想要把入侵的异物推出去，“再来一次也可以……不要射在里面……”  
身上的人反倒更加卖力，动作一下比一下凶狠，恨不得连生殖腔也要捅穿。对后颈腺体的施虐也没有停止，齿尖厮磨薄红的皮肤像雄狮品尝自己的猎物。  
“这就是恶作剧的后果。”  
“嗯……我……知道错了……”韩知城已经神志不清，眼泪口水一起糊到枕头上，被身后的人撞得东倒西歪。  
“不过……我不介意你再多投怀送抱几次。”  
内壁开始剧烈地绞紧痉挛，韩知城的反应比前几次更激烈，全身紧绷着颤抖，抑制不住的呻吟一声高过一声。温暖的液体从深处持续喷涌而出，随着快速的抽送溅在李旻浩的小腹上。  
快到临界点的性器从还在喷着水的穴口中抽出，李旻浩将韩知城拉到正面，失去了支撑的omega双膝一软。李旻浩终于迫不及待地释放出来，白色的浊液被悉数喷到韩知城的胸口，锁骨，脸上，甚至头发上。韩知城睁不开眼，下意识地伸出舌尖舔掉唇边的精液，双腿无力地大张着，被撑圆的洞口已经红肿，一时无法闭合，楚楚可怜地边发抖边吐水。李旻浩用手指抹了一把，把晶莹的蜜汁塞进韩知城的嘴里，正要休息的omega不适地扭开头。  
“哥哥对不起……”虚弱的声音听起来像撒娇一样，作为道歉示弱效果倒是不错。  
恶趣味的人发出一声轻笑，抽出手指把人打横抱起来：“带你去洗澡。”  
韩知城迷糊中感觉自己进了一个温暖的怀抱，身体像在云上飘浮颠簸，他搂紧那人的脖子，一只手温柔地落在他头发上。  
“我好没用啊……”  
“没事，以后多练练就好了。”小家伙没反应过来话里的含义，昏沉沉地睡了过去。alpha的发情期可不是一天两天的事，下一次练习的机会很快就会到来了。


End file.
